


Silk and Velvet

by BludT9



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, plot twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BludT9/pseuds/BludT9
Summary: Stanford Gleeful spends some time with his assistant.
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Silk and Velvet

Inside the large, luxurious bedroom, a man in a blue suit and a glittering cape to match sits on his Victorian, velvet chair as he rests his face on one hand and the other pets and runs its fingers through the blond locks of another man kneeling between his legs. The blond, thin man is naked, save for the silk restraints that are tied around his torso and his arms behind his back, and has his mouth around a pulsing cock of the brunet sitting before him as he bobs his head back and forth. Stanford grins down at his lovely assistant as he hums with delight while continuing to run his fingers through the other’s hair.

“Your mouth feels so wonderful, Fiddleford,” Stanford purrs and cups Fiddleford’s cheek. The blond looks up at the brunet as he continues sucking on his dick. Fiddleford gently pulls away and teases Stanford’s head as his tongue laps the precum from its slit. The blond then kisses tip and puts the entire length back in his mouth as he starts bobbing his head again. Stanford’s calm feature falls apart as he flashes his teeth and snarls when he feels the heat building up more within his organ. 

Stanford then grabs Fiddleford’s head and starts thrusting himself into his mouth with brute force. Fiddleford moans loudly as Stanford’s cock brutally thrusts into his throat. The blond looks up at Stanford grunting and snarling as he repeatedly smashes Fiddleford’s face against his hips. The brunet groans and releases his seed into the blond’s mouth as he swallows every last drop. Stanford slumps against his chair and releases Fiddleford’s head while the blond pulls away from the now limp cock and lies on the floor as he gasps for air. After taking off his cape, Stanford gets off his chair, kneels beside Fiddleford and gently brushes the sweaty bangs off his forehead.  
“You did a great job my lovely pet,” Stanford purrs and scoops the blond in his arms and places him on his lap. Fiddleford leans his head against Stanford’s shoulder and sighs as Stanford strokes his hair. The brunet’s other hand trails down to the blond’s chest and starts teasing one of his nipples that is hiding under the blue silk, causing the other man to gasp and arches his chest against the touch.

“Do you like that, Fiddleford?” Stanford continues twirling his finger around the erect nipple while his assistant mewls. The brunet grins as his fingers slip under the silk and pinches the pink bud, which causes the blond to cry out, he then pulls the blond’s head upward and locks his mouth tightly on Fiddleford’s own. The blond responds as his lips massages Stanford’s and slip his tongue inside. The two men moan into each other’s mouths as their lips press firmly while their tongues curled around each other.

Stanford nips on Fiddleford’s bottom lip, he then trails his hand lower until all his six fingers wrap around the blond’s erect organ, which is loosely tied around its base.

“Mmm-haah-ahh,” the assistant thrusts into that large hand as Stanford starts stroking his length and planting kisses on his neck. 

“Shall we continue this in bed, Fiddleford?” Stanford purrs to his ear.

“Oh! Yes!-Yes please, master!” Fiddleford squirms and latches his lips around Stanford’s neck desperately persuading his master to take him now. Stanford chuckles and sighs at that hungry kiss and stands up on his feet with Fiddleford still in his arms. The brunet carries the thin blond towards the canopy bed and lays him on the velvet sheets. The brunet towers over the bound man and starts trailing his fingers all over the bare, pale skin as his pet leans up against his hands.

“Now what should I do to you first? Should I tease you some more or should I just fuck you senseless?” Stanford teases as his hands pinches and caresses the squirming, mewling form laying before him, “What do you suggest, Fiddleford?” 

“Please, master. Just take-take me,” the blond shudders, spreading his legs apart and present himself to the brunet. Stanford comforts Fiddleford by rubbing his knees and starts removing his suit as he grins at his pet. Once Stanford drops his pants and kicks them out of the way, he climbs into bed and hovers over Fiddleford. The brunet lowers his head and traps the blond’s lips with his own, causing the man beneath him to moan. Stanford pulls away and trails kisses down Fiddleford’s neck, the blond gasps and wraps his legs around the other’s waist as he desperately pulls his master closer to him. The thin man yelps when he feels teeth gripping on his skin.

“Don’t be impatient my pet,” Stanford then leaves a chaste kiss on Fiddleford’s chest, “You’ll need to let go before I can get inside you first.” The blond whimpers as he removes his legs from the six-fingered man’s waist. Stanford rewards Fiddleford with another kiss on his chest and suddenly flips the blond on his stomach. The brunet chuckles deeply as he sits up and cups the firm, plump cheeks in his big hands.

Fiddleford groans against the emerald velvet as he feels all twelve fingers kneading and squeezing his ass. He then feels his cheeks being spread apart and the cool air against his hole is suddenly replaced with something wet and warm. Fiddleford mewls as he grinds his ass against the invading tongue as it licks and pushes inside him. Stanford licks and sucks on the ringed muscle as he continues massaging the plump cheeks and enjoying hearing his assistant mewling for him.

Stanford pulls his face out of Fiddleford and sits up as he positions his hardened dick towards his lover’s entrance. Without warning, the six-fingered man thrusts his length into Fiddleford, causing the blond to arch up his head and cry out. Stanford then pushes Fiddleford’s head back against the sheets and as he rapidly rams his cock into the other man. Stanford grunts and huffs as he repeatedly plunges his cock into Fiddleford while his mewls are muffled by the emerald velvet.

The six-fingered man then grabs the thin blond by his forearms and lifts him up while still jackhammering him senseless. Fiddleford moans loudly as he feels the burning pressure building up in his length from the endless pounding he’s getting from his master’s massive dick.

“Ma-master, I’m so-so close! Ah, ah I’m gonna come!” Fiddleford cries. Stanford then lays Fiddleford on his back and pulls him up to have him sit on his lap and starts stroking his aching dick in a slow pace and leaving kisses on his neck.

“Do you want to come now, my pet?” Stanford purrs to Fiddleford’s ear, still teasing the leaking member, “Do you want to come with me?”   
Fiddleford turns his head and nips Stanford’s upper lip and licks his jawline, “Yes, master. Please-please,” he sighs. Stanford grins and locks lips with Fiddleford while his hand slides from behind and quickly unties the silk ribbon as it now loosely drapes around the blond’s shoulders and waist. With his arms free, Fiddleford cups the back of Stanford’s head and pulls him closer to deepen the kiss.

Stanford then grabs Fiddleford’s waist starts thrusting upward into him while the other man bounces on his lap. The two men moan to the speeding rhythm as they tightly hold on to each other, bracing for their shared orgasm. Fiddleford whimpers against Stanford’s neck while sucking and licking the very warm skin.

“So, ah, hungry! Oh god, please!” Fiddleford wails and drools as he clinches on to Stanford’s shoulders.

“Yes! Yes, do it now!” Stanford cries out and the blond immediately sinks his fangs into his neck. The brunet grunts and thrusts vigorously as the bite intensifies him while his lover moans and sucks on his neck as he becomes overwhelmed by being filled up by both blood and Stanford’s sex. After a few more thrusts and gulps, the thin man pulls his mouth off the brunet and the two men scream out their orgasm and collapse on the bed breathless and boneless.

Stanford wakes up after what he feels like days and sees Fiddleford lying beside him and still wrapped in baby blue silk. The six-fingered man smiles at the marvelous site of his lover barely clothed in that ribbon as if it is like an ancient garment of a prophet that worships a god from eons past. He then reaches to Fiddleford and runs his fingers through his hair, slightly soaked by sweat.

Fiddleford wakes up and greets Stanford with a bloody grin, “That was really good, sugar.”

“I’m glad to hear it, Fidds. I had to admit this role-playing game was quite enticing.” Stanford comments still playing with Fidds’s hair.

Fidds takes Stanford’s hand and kisses its palm, “I reckon you’d enjoy it,” Fidds hums as he nuzzles into Ford’s palm, “Ya really did a good job playing the part.”

“Well, the costume really helps. Where did you get it, anyway?” Ford sits up and looks at the discarded suit on the floor,

“I got it from some flea market of all places,” the vampire sits up and lets the silk ribbon fall off his shoulders, “The feller who sold it to me said that it used to belong to some famous pianist.”

“That makes sense,” Ford chuckles, “I still like it better when you’re the dominating one, though. You’re a natural.”

“We could role play in the dungeon again for next time if ya want, sugar,” Fidds purrs as he wraps his arms around Ford’s forearm.

“I would like that very much, Fidds,” Ford smiles and the two men share a chaste kiss.

“You’re sleeping over tonight, sugar?” Fiddleford asks and laps the on the puncture wounds he left behind as his saliva heals Stanford’s neck.

Ford hums, “Of course, you took a lot out of me, but I also very much love to sleep in your arms tonight.” Ford yawns and leans against Fiddleford.

“Sleep tight, my sweet, brave Stanford,” Fiddleford coos as he lays back into bed pulling Stanford with him. The vampire kisses the researcher’s temple and the two men drift into sleep, lying in velvet and silk.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise. It's actually another Vampire Fidds au. I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic. I'm planning to write another AU fic for real next time, so be on a look out for that.


End file.
